A MI LADO
by mOrGaNa-SnApE
Summary: UNA CICATRIZ SANGRANTE Y NUEVOS PODERES COMO NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS.SLASH.HPSS
1. A MI LADO

Título:A MI LADO

Autora:Morgana Snape

Disclaimer:Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling etc.

ESTE FIC CONTIENE SLASH

(estos son pensamientos de los personajes)

_CAPITULO 1:A MI LADO_

Y tenia que correr, corría en un lugar oscuro sin dirección alguna.

Harry tenia un dolor en aquella cicatriz, no aguantaba más, se detuvo…volteaba a todos lados, estaba mareado y vio una luz ,aquella que le decía que seria su salvación caminó lento pues aún no sabía a donde lo llevaría aquel grandioso esplendor ,estaba cerca y:

-¡Potter! reaccione-una voz desesperada lo sacudía.

Trato de abrir los ojos , pero no podía solo escuchaba voces muy conocidas y sintió una mano , la apretó como queriendo dar a entender que ahí estaba, que había oído, que estaba vivo.

Una voz tranquila ya conocida para el y que es escucharla lo tranquilizo y supo que estaba a salvo le dijo:

-Tranquilo Harry , todo esta bien , ya ha pasado

Sin abrir los ojos este frunció en ceño

-(¡QUE HA PASADO!)-pensaba, no recordaba nada su mente estaba en blanco ,de pronto trato de abrir los ojos y solo pudo ver una luz y algo blanco…parpadeó y trató de nuevo buscando así que su visión se aclarara un poco .Estaba en Grimmauld Place, observó sin hablar ,a su lado estaban Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, McGonagall y Severus Snape .

El dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado no tenia fuerzas, aun parpadeaba confundido y ¿Hablar? No lo había intentado pero por el momento no le importaba…cada parpadeo le pesaba como una tonelada, aquellos lindos ojos verdes no tenían el color usual sino mas bien era un tanto apagado y sombrío, lleno de confusión y mil preguntas que por ahora no tendrían una respuesta del todo acertada.

Dumbledore habló:

-Harry, escúchame, debes descansar, se que probablemente estas confundido y tus preguntas son innumerables pero por ahora, es mejor que solo trates de recobrar tus recuerdos

-Pero Dumbledore-calla Lupin, así es mejor, es por bien del chico.

-Pero podría afectarle otra vez, no sabemos la reacción que pueda tener

-(¡OTRA VEZ! No entiendo, alguien dígame que pasa)-

Harry tenía la cara muy desconcertada por todo lo que escuchaba.

Cuando tomó conciencia se dio cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama en la que se encontraba, Snape sólo lo miraba extrañado.

-Es hora de irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer.-

-Si es mejor que así lo hagan-Todos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz, era Madame

Pomfrey.

-Tengo que examinarlo otra vez-

-(¿OTRA VEZ¡CUANTO MALDITO TIEMPO HE ESTADO AQUÍ¡ALGUIEN!).

Al tratar de hablar y tan solo al abrir la boca un terrible dolor salió de su garganta, el chico hizo un gesto terrible

-Tranquilo Potter, deje que Madame Pomfrey haga su trabajo y recuerde lo que dijo Albus-dijo aquella fría y dura voz…sin dudar la se Snape.

Todos salieron de la habitación, había murmullos sobre lo que habia pasado pero Harry se encontraba verdaderamente confuso con las palabras dichas instantes pasados:"TRATA DE RECORDAR","ASÍ ES MEJOR PARA EL CHICO","DEBES DESCANSAR".

La voz de Pompy lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Harry escúchame, tu estado es grave tienes que calmarte y tratar de no pensar en algo mas que no sea lo que paso….tu sabes, tus recuerdos, se también que tus fuerzas son pocas pero tienes que tratar, hazlo por todos nosotros solo así podremos ayudarte, mira-dijo ella acercándose a Harry con un pequeño vaso de color gris

-Esto te ayudara a relajar tu garganta y así el dolor será cada vez menor, tómalo-

Harry trato de tomar el vaso pero no pudo, Pompy se acercó y le ayudo a beber.

-¡Ah!-

-Si señor, el sabor el terriblemente feo pero servirá de mucho, se lo aseguro, ya lo verá-

Fue hasta entonces cuando Harry sintió que en su garganta circulaba aire frío y eso le hacia ya no tener mas dolor.

-P or q cof cof-

-No hables Harry, mira tienes cuatro días en coma, y con aquel terrible hechizo afectaron tu garganta y tu memoria que es una de mas cosas mas importantes, los profesores estaban ya muy angustiados por tu vida, aún no pueden explicarse muchas cosas

-Y Ron y Herms

-Silencio…te digo que no hables más, Harry preocúpate ahora por recobrar tus fuerzas, ellos están bien-

Y con esas palabras salio de la habitación.

Poco a poco el azabache fue cerrando los ojos y escucho gritos y la voz de quien se había dedicado desde que el era pequeño a arruinarle la vida, a llevarse a sus seres amados a su tan amada familia …¡Porqué la gente que ama siempre se iba de su lado ,por qué muchas personas moría!

Gritos…Solo eso escuchaba, estaba recordando.

FLASH BACK

Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban en la entrada del bosque prohibido con Hagrid, todos observaban lo que el gigante traía en un pequeño frasco de cristal era una especie de colibrí pero lo impactante era su color negro azabache, los picos color rojo en las puntas de las alas al igual que los ojos que le daban un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, se movía desesperado en aquel frasco pequeño que lo contenía.

-Su nombre es Cókailtuds es un ser demasiado peligroso incluso, puede matar con el simple hecho de mirara a la persona a los ojos, es verdaderamente impresionante el poder el este pequeño-mientas señalaba al animal-no se sabe mucho de sus orígenes pero uno de los pocos lugares en los que se encuentra es en le bosque prohibido, ahora-carraspeó-¿Quien me puede decir los efectos que puede tener sobre las personas?-

Nadie respondió ni siquiera Hermione (algo verdaderamente impresionante)

De pronto una mano se levantó.

-¿Si Harry?-

-El Cokailtuds es un animal que fue creado por Voldemort-hubo murmullos al escuchar este nombre-es una mezcla fuerte de Artes Oscuras, combinada con hechizos protectores y lo que hace es que este animal al verte te hace caer en una hipnosis y empieza a trastornar tu mente como un Cruciatus y poco a poco sus ojos tendrán el mismo efecto que el AVADA KEDAVRA.

-Muy bien Harry ¡20 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!-

-¡Vaya¿Harry como sabias eso?-dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida.

-Lo leí, si eso-dijo rápidamente, pero Harry desde hace tiempo se había dedicado a leer libros de artes oscuras porque le interesaba saber o poder obtener información sobre como matar a Voldemort y fue de ahí en donde aprendió muchas cosas.

-Oigan vámonos, tengo mucha hambre me gustaría comer un gran pan tostado-dijo Ron

-¡Ronald¿Podrías hacer algo mas inteligente que solo pensar en comida?-dijo Hermione un poco enojada.

-Pues no puedo además, el horario es horrible y las clases son agotadoras.

Así empezaron a caminar, Ron y Hermione discutiendo como siempre y Harry con ellos solo que unos pasos mas atrás, de repente un dolor muy intenso en la cicatriz como jamás había sentido antes derribo a Harry de rodillas en el suelo, Ron y Hermione corrieron a su ayuda.

-¡Harry que tienes! Vamos no me asustes-chilló Hermione

-RETROCEDAN-una voz fría habló.

-Potter, escúcheme tenemos que entrar al castillo-

-¡AH! A…YU…D…EME-decía el chico retorciéndose en el piso y agarrándose la frente con mucha fuerza ya que dolor no disminuía.

Cuando retiro las manos la cicatriz sangraba, Snape trató de levantarlo pero de repente:

-Vamos Severus, déjalo, o ¡Que¿No te gusta verlo sufrir?-

Era Voldemort con su cara llena de odio y aquellos ojos que le hacían parecer cada día mas a una serpiente, el causante de aquella cicatriz en la frente de Harry que amenazaba a ese chico a quien no había dejado vivir en paz después de que este lo dejó en lo que era hasta ese día, un ser débil (me refiero a débil después de haber sido el mas poderoso).

Snape retrocedió

-Discúlpeme Señor, es solo que Dumbledore me mandó a buscarlo y-

-No me importa por ahora-

-Pero a mi si Tom-dijo Dumbledore con una voz que nadie le había escuchado antes, era ronca y su rostro se tornaba serio.

-¡EKIERDO!-una luz plateada salió de la varita de Dumbledore, Voldemort voló unos cuantos metros y después se tambaleó hacia delante y de dejo caer de rodillas, una especie de vomito salió de su boca pero aun con eso apunto a la garganta de Harry

-MAL…DITO SEAS ¡CRUCIO!-

-¡AH!-Harry empezó a retorcerse y un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, sintió como si este se le partiera en miles de pedacitos e iba siendo estrujado poco a poco sin compasión.

Fue en ese momento cuando Voldemort desapareció.

-¡Harry…Harry!

Fin del Flash Back

Al abrir los ojos Hermione lo tomaba de la mano y lloraba desconsolada, tenía los ojos muy irritados e hinchados, Harry supuso que había sido por tanto llanto.

-¿Herms?-dijo con una voz algo dormida aun.

-¡Harry! despertaste –dijo lanzándose sobre el.

-Si¿Cómo estás?-su voz después de esto se torno ronca y cansada.

-Bien Harry, Ron no pudo venir porque tenía partido-

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí?-

-Hasta que te recuperes completamente-

-Dime que paso ¿si?-

-No lo se Harry, bueno si se pero no puedo decirte, mejor dicho no debo-dijo acariciándole la mejilla-Tu tienes que recordar-le sonrió tiernamente, el se quedó callado pero ya lo había recordado, o al menos eso creía haber visto.

-Bueno cuanto tiempo he estado aquí-

-Despertaste hace 4 días y después volviste a dormir y de eso hace 3 días-

-¿QUE?-

-todos de extrañan en Hogwarts-

-Granger, termino su tiempo-era Snape, había entrado.

-Adiós Harry-

-Pero…-

-Potter como se siente-

-Mejor-dijo con una cara extraña, desconcertada.

-Tome esto, es una poción que le hará sentir mejor-Harry miro el vaso con desconfianza.

-No lo voy a envenenar Potter-

Entonces se la tomo rápidamente, su sabor era de verdad terrible, movió la cabeza negando.

-¿Acaso creía que sabía a miel?-

-No señor-

Se hizo el incomodo silencio, Snape carraspeo y levanto la ceja.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar, es hora-

-de que-

-Que recuerda-

No estaba muy seguro de querer compartirlo y precisamente con el pero algo movió y dijo:

-Pues después de que regresábamos de clases…-

Y le contó lo que recordó en sus 3 días de ausencia

Al terminar su relato Snape se quedo en silencio, tenía que ordenar sus ideas, si recordaba la mayoría de lo sucedido, pero había algo faltante pero el no era el indicado para decírselo.

-Bueno, así pasó todo, lo único que aun no logramos explicarnos es el sangrado de la cicatriz, y el efecto tan grande del cruciatus en usted-

Los dos se miraron y Snape pudo comprender que Harry había perdido una parte tan importante de su recuerdo, de la cual el no fue capaz de hablarle…no lo hizo y sólo él lo sabia, aunque anhelaba que Harry lo recordara.

-Mañana estará de regreso en el colegio, dijeron que seria apropiado para su salud, asÍ que me voy-

-¡No!-dijo Harry sin saber porque.

-¿Cómo dijo Potter?

-Es que...No me gustaría estar solo y no se si esto le moleste, discúlpeme, disculpe por lo que dije-

-No tranquilo me…que...daré-

Se sentó al lado de Harry y este se fue quedando dormido .Cuando Snape se levanto Lupin abrió la puerta y vio aquella severa mirada clavada en el chico.

-¿Preocupado cierto?-

-Si Remus, bastante-

-Severus tengo algo que preguntarte y talvez me equivoco pero¿acaso tu estas sintiendo algo por Harry?-

-No-

-Severus por favor, sinceramente, sabes bien que no es verdad porque te empeñas en ocultar tus sentimientos-

-Porque es un alumno y alguien como el JAMAS se fijaría en mi, es eso lo que querías escuchar? OK ahí esta ya te lo dije-

-No es verdad de eso Harry no es asi lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de ser lastimado ¡PORQUE TE CIERRAS!-

No escuchó a Lupin, Snape se dirigió directo a la puerta y Lupin lo tomó del hombro.

-Piénsalo y abre tu corazón-

Aquel duro hombre lo único que consiguió fue arrugar el ceño y salió refunfuñando de la habitación.

En la habitación

-¡Harry arriba!-

-mmmmm-dijo aun medio dormido

-Harry, que gusto verte tan mejorado-

-Gracias Lupin ¿tu como estas?-Lupin sacudió en enmarañado cabello.

-Estaba preocupado por ti ¿sabes?-

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, como han estado las cosas? ya he recordado lo que pasó, así que por favor cuéntame que ha pasado en estos días-

-Pues bueno después de lo que paso el profesor Snape te llevo a la enfermería ahí se decidió que seria mejor traerte aquí y Dumbledore mientras tanto junto con McGonagall trataron de buscar información sobre el sangrado de la cicatriz pero no encontraron nada y la mayoría del tiempo estuviste acompañado no se te podía dejar solo por miedo a que tuvieras otra recaída-

-Por quien estuve cuidado-

-por varias personas, por Hermione, por Snape, por mi…-

Cuando Lupin dijo el nombre de Snape este notó que Harry se sonrojaba pero no cuestiono al chico, lo haría después cuando fuera apropiado, entonces hablaron del nuevo maestro que para alegría de Harry era Lupin quien impartiría DCAO este año.

Horas después Harry tomo un baño pero tuvo un poco de problemas para levantarse pero Lupin fue su ayuda.

Al mirarse en el espejo vio como se encontraba su cara, llena de raspones y cortadas y además que la cicatriz tenia un contorno rojo y no podía tocarla ya que le producía mucho dolor.

Después del baño Harry tenia un hambre infernal asi que decidieron bajar a comer algo, al bajar al comedor se encontraron con Snape, quien al ver a Harry casi le da un ataque.

-POTTER QUE DEMONIOS HACE FUERA DE LA CAMA-

-tranquilo Severus, si el chico entra mañana al colegio tiene que caminar y por eso decidimos bajar-

-MMMMMM-

-Que día es hoy-dijo Harry tratando de que el silencio se fuera-

-Sábado Harry-dijo Lupin sonriente

-Que bien tengo muchas ganas de ver a todos-

-Lo se pe…-

Snape se habia levantado de la mesa y salió sin decir palabra.

-Que le pasa- dijo Harry extrañado

-no Harry no es nada es solo que Severus está bastante preocupado-por no decir confundido-pero ya se le pasará, tranquilo.

Después de esto Lupin tuvo que irse al colegio por órdenes de Dumbledore asi que estaba solo con Snape.

Lo buscó por todos lados y al no encontrarlo regreso a su habitación y al entrar ahí estaba sentado, tranquilo, mirando a la cama y tan sumido en su pensamiento

-¿Señor?  
-¿Señor?-no respondía, se acerco a el y lo tomó del hombro, y así como si la mano de Harry quemara Snape se levanto de golpe.

-Disculpe…-

-No importa Potter-

-¿Que hace aquí?-  
-Solo estaba esperando a que regresara para decirle que mañana partiremos temprano a Hogwarts-

Se quedo parado al lado de su profesor y al mirarlo este se le hizo de lo mas atractivo.

-Gracias por cuidarme-

-No hay de que Potter, será mejor que descanse que mañana será un gran día-es hora de que duerma, buenas noches-y caminó a la puerta pero antes de que el llegara la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Harry-dijo Ron muy contento y abrazo a su amigo

-Que hay, que paso con le partido-

-GANAMOS-

Snape los veía charlar y decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Ron se marchó tiempo después, solo le habían dado unas cuantas horas para ver a Harry .Se verían en poco tiempo y tendrían tiempo de contarse lo que habia faltado, su mente estaba confundida y si le decía a Ron lo que en sus sentimientos habia seguramente el se alejaría de el, se sabia que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre hombres no estaba mal vista pero…para Ron no sabia como sería, nunca había hablado de eso con el.

La puerta se abrió.

-Potter, mañana partiremos, se levantara temprano ya que a las 8 Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho-

Harry asintió.

Sentía emoción, sería un gran día .

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí esta de nuevo mi fic, digo el primer capitulo, lo quité porque mis ideas se acabaron un poco pero vuelvo con cosas nuevas y capis nuevos, en si es la misma historia pero con algunos cambios, vale la pena que la lean y que me den su opinión. Ojala que me dejen Reviews y HASTA PRONTO

MoRgAnA-sNaPe


	2. HOGWARTS

Bueno en este segundo capítulo hay cosas bastante interesantes y algunas claves además de que hay que poner atención a todos los pequeños detalles ya que todo esta muy relacionado. Nuevamente los personajes no son míos (son de J.K. ROWLING).Espero QUE les guste y que los disfruten.

**CAPÍTULO 2: HOGWARTS**

A la mañana siguiente a las 6:30 Snape se levantó, tomó un baño, después de ordenar sus cosas y que estas quedaran del tamaño de un cubo las metió en su bolsillo y salió para ver si Harry estaba listo.

Toco la puerta de la habitación del azabache pero nadie contestó así que decidió entrar pensando que aún lo encontraría dormido, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía, hecho un vistazo y al llegar a donde estaba el baño observó la puerta entreabierta así que caminó despacio y casi al estar en la entrada:

-Potter ¿Se encuentra usted bien?-

Se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera y Snape supo que si lo estaba, giró el cuerpo, se dirigía a la salida pero entonces lo detuvo la voz:

-Señor ¿Me llamó?-

Sintió un vacío en el estomago al solo imaginar como se encontraría el chico… solo con la toalla.

-No, solo quería cerciorarme de que ya estuviera listo, eso era todo… estaré abajo, apresúrese-.

Después de unos segundos de que Snape saliera de la habitación Harry se apresuró a vestirse y al bajar se encontró con un rostro muy serio frente a la chimenea.

-Ya era hora Potter, parece usted señorita-

-(¡PORQUE ES ASI¡PORQUE!)-

-Es tarde ya, así que es mejor que nos apresuremos. Tome polvos flu, vamos a HOGWARTS-dijo Snape haciendo énfasis en lo último por si a Harry aún lo le quedaba claro y en parte para evitar equivocaciones.

Harry tomó los polvos y se fue a la chimenea, estando dentro dijo claro y fuerte.

-HOGWARTS-

Todo en ese recorrido le daba vueltas, cuando abrió los ojos estaba tirado en el despacho de Dumbledore, el chico se levantó apenado y se empezó a sacudir toda la ceniza que había quedado en su ropa, en ese instante llegaba Snape pero como Harry se había quedado en el mismo sitio los dos cayeron al piso el un sonoro golpazo.

Dumbledore no dejó de reír, los dos se miraron y se levantaron rápidamente.

-Hola Albus-dijo Snape con una cara dura, más de lo normal-ya estamos aquí, esta es la manera en la que Potter entra a cualquier lugar casi todo el tiempo y estando con el pues algo tiene que aprenderse-habló este con su habitual tono sarcástico-que es lo que necesitas-.

Harry no aguantó mas y soltó una gran carcajada mientras en la cara de Snape se dibujaba una mueca ¿Acaso era una sonrisa?

Fue un recibimiento agradable y hablaron de cómo se sentía y además de todo le fueron entregadas a los recién llegados unas medallas de oro.

Eran pequeñas pero muy bonitas tenían los escudos de las cuatro casas y un fénix en el centro y en los ojos del animal dos pequeñas esmeraldas verdes.

El azabache la miró encantado y se la colocó de manera que fuera visible, y Snape se la escondió en la túnica.

-Bueno Harry es hora de irte, aún puedes alcanzar el desayuno-dijo el director con una mirada tranquila y más bien paternal, dirigida al chico.

Harry hizo casi, tocó su bolsillo para comprobar que sus cosas seguían ahí, miró a Dumbledore y asintió al recibir una sonrisa del anciano y al ver a Snape dijo:

-Gracias por traerme-

Snape no pudo decir nada solo asintió, claro que no esperó nunca que el chico dijera eso, se puso frío y como acto reflejo de no querer ver más al chico se miró los zapatos.

-Adiós Potter-

Harry caminó por las escaleras de piedra, la gárgola se abrió y este se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, la gente que lo veía cuchicheaba, pero para el esto ya no era algo nuevo ,ya estaba muy acostumbrado, trató de apresurarse ,tenía ganas de encontrarse a Ron o a Herms y cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda esta tambien lo miró con curiosidad.

-Supongo que no sabes la contraseña ¿cierto?-

-¡Ouch!- dijo este-es verdad-rascándose la cabeza de manera nerviosa.

-Dumbledore me dijo que solo por esta ocasión te dejara pasar pero solo por esta vez ¿entendido?-

-Si, gracias-

Se abrió el retrato y ahí estaban sus amigos, aquellos con los que había querido hablar desde su llegada.

-Harry-grito Herm desde el sillón y corrió a abrazarlo-¡que gusto que ya estés aquí!-

Los tres después del efusivo recibimiento de Hermione se sentaron a platicar, les hacía tanta falta.

-Harry toma-dijo Ron y le extendió un paquete, y cuando lo abrió encontró un suéter clásico de la señora Weasley para cada navidad, esta vez el suéter era negro y tenía una "H" en el pecho color dorado. Era lindo.

-Lo saqué porque sabía que vendrías hoy-dijo muy sonriente al ver a su gran amigo de nuevo

-oye¿tienes hambre?-

-¡si! muchísima, vamos por algo ¿quieres?-

-claro-dijo hermione-porque no se adelantan ya los alcanzo-

Ellos se miraron extrañados.

-mmm…claro-dijo Ron un poco confundido y con el ceño fruncido

-gracias-y corrió al dormitorio de las chicas así que los dos salieron y fueron al gran comedor, estando ahí empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

-Ronald Weasley. Porque comes de nuevo ya habías desayunado-

-Hefmafioni pof que siempreffff efes así-

-No me hables cuando tengas la boca llena-dijo la chica recién llegada

-Miren-dijo Harry tratando de que ya no pelearan más y señaló la medalla

-¡Wow! Que bonita Harry y esa quien te la dio-

-¡Ah! Dumbledore me la dio al entrar a su despacho esta mañana-

-¡Oh! Ya veo-

-pero…también se la dio a Snape-

-¡¡¡como!!!-

-si no se porque pero pues después de eso me dijo que era hora de irme no se para que sirve ni nada-

-Pues puedes preguntarle-

-si tienes razón Herms-el azabache aun seguía preocupado o mejor dicho pensativo respecto a lo que había dicho hermione…cual sería su uso y porque no se le ocurrió preguntar

-Tenemos mucha tarea Harry-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

-Pues será mejor que se apresuren que si no terminaran mañana-

-¿Que día es hoy?-dijo ron mirando para todos lados

-Domingo Ron, domingo-y así con las peleas de cada cinco minutos se levantaron y se fueron a la torre por sus cosas para después ir a la biblioteca.

Cuando terminaron lo que tenían que hacer decidieron que sería buena idea ir a su lugar favorito…el árbol junto al lago, así que los tres amigos se dirigieron a este y le contaban a Harry todo lo que había pasado y que Malfoy ya no les molestaba o por lo menos no ahora .

Cuando estuvieron bajo el árbol Harry se sintió muy bien de estar de nuevo en el lugar en el que el consideraba hogar, ahí solo ahí se sentía en su mundo… de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cabello pelirrojo que corría hacia ellos

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Era Ginny

Ron y Herm sonreían .Harry solo miraba, no le alegraba en nada tener a aquella chica ahí, el estar cerca de ella le producía incomodidad ….ella sin embargo se sentó con mucha normalidad a lado del Gryffindor

-¡Que gusto verte Harry!-

Este la miro y sonrió de manera forzada

-¿Cómo estas¿Te sientes bien¿Cómo va tu cicatriz¿Puedo verla?-

Mientras tanto el azabache tenia el ceño fruncido, eran demasiadas preguntas, no le agradaba, la miraba de una manera poco amable y no pudo después de un rato entender lo que decía solo la miraba balbucear algo frente a el pero talvez el no querer escucharla hacia que este no le prestara atención o que no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo por retener información.

-¡Harry!-

-¡QUE!-dijo este en una mezcla de enojo y fastidio

-Pues que no me contestas lo que te dije además tengo horas hablándote y…-

-mira-dijo este en un tono cansado-no quiero que te lo tomes a mal y no quiero ser grosero contigo pero la verdad es que no me agrada para nada tener que estar cerca de ti me das la impresión de que acercándote a mi solo lo que buscas es un rato de entretenimiento y la verdad es que yo no estoy para eso y algo más-tomó aire-lo nuestro termino desde hace ya tiempo y no se porque sigues empeñada en querer regresar el tiempo no puedo y además no quiero volverlo atrás, pensé que eras diferente pero-

-Harry-dijo la pelirroja a punto de llorar

-¡No! ahora escúchame tu, no me interesa que seas la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo, para mi tu no existes más, lo siento no quiero por favor que te me acerques-

-Harry-escucho la voz de Ron que en ese momento se encontraba de pie al lado de este-¡que demonios te sucede!-y lo tomó del brazo alejándolo de ahí

-Nada solo quiero estar solo-

Y con este ultimo comentario se alejó al castillo, de verdad que estaba enojado, esa chica le molestaba tanto y había llegado a irritarlo al grado de que perdiera los estribos ,empezó a faltarle el aire pero pensó que era causa de su enojo pasó por el gran comedor y de dirigía a la Torre de Gryffindor y entonces una fuerte punzada lo derribó en el suelo ,trato de controlarse y cerro los ojos apretándolos y llevándose las manos a donde se encontraba la cicatriz pero el olor no le agrado y al retirar las manos pudo ver su sangre recorriendo su frente y empezando a empaparle la cara.

-N…o por favor -

Otro fuerte piquete se apoderó de el e hizo que se retorciera.

-¡Harry!-Un pelirrojo que lo habia seguido desde el lago observaba la escena, se inclino rápidamente frente a su amigo y lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos viejo no me asustes así-

-A…yudame Ron-

Ron lo tomó como pudo y trató de ponerlo de pie pero era demasiado para el pelirrojo, apenas si podía sostenerse así que decidió cargarlo y buscar ayuda, era urgente o su amigo no se salvaría una vez más. Entró en la primera puerta con la que se topó abriéndola de una patada.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS CREE QUE HACE WEASLEY?-esa voz aquella fría voz.

-¡POTTER!-dijo en un tono de suma preocupación Snape que hasta entonces corrió a verlo y sin decir más salio corriendo llevándose a Harry en brazos y detrás de él Ron.

Al llegar a la enfermería Snape azotó la puerta y al ver los chorros de sangre y la ropa de Snape Madame Pomfrey soltó un grito.

-¡Por Merlín que pasó!-

-No lo se-

Madame Pomfrey le hizo señas a Snape para que recostara a Harry en una de las camas.

-Es mejor que salgan de aquí y que le avisen a Dumbledore-

-Weasley por favor vaya y dígale al profesor Lupin que venga y lo que a pasado pero sea discreto ¿Quiere?-

Y así Ron salió muy asustado en busca de lo que le habían ordenado y Snape corrió en busca de Dumbledore.

En los pasillos se escuchaba el ruido de los zapatos de los dos personajes (Snape y Dumbledore) y al llegar a la enfermería el director del colegio abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-¡QUE PASA QUE TIENE!-

-No lo se señor pero ya controlé el sangrado-decía la enfermera mientras recogía sus instrumentos y las sabanas manchadas de sangre-lo que si les puedo decir es que esto no es normal y que además es una como reacción de su cuerpo… es algo como una alergia, imagino yo, pero lo que estoy pensando muy seriamente es que puede estar ligado con USTEDES SABEN QUIEN-

-Debemos de saber que fue lo que pasó antes para que el chico se pusiera así-

Y una vez mas la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y un hombre delgado y de ojos color miel con rasgos finos, llevaba una túnica verde botella y todo lo demás de su atuendo era negro

-Que pasó-dijo Lupin al entrar

-Harry tuvo otra vez un problema con la cicatriz-dijo Dumbledore acariciándose la barba.

-Pe…pero como¡porque sucedió!-

-Tranquilo Remus está fuera de peligro pero no sabemos aún que pasó antes no sabemos nada entiendes y eso es algo que tenemos que investigar por que de no ser así podría causarle mas problemas-dijo Snape.

- ¿Puedo verlo?-dijo el licántropo

-Si pero no puede hablar o hacer mucho ruido porque necesita descansar ¿entendido?-dijo mirándolo fijamente Madame Pomfrey.

-Lo haré-

Al caminar y llegar a donde estaba Harry lo miró despacio y frenó en la cicatriz, aquella marca que le había cambiado por completo la vida al chico no solo por hacerlo famoso sino que también la había causado un sin fin de problemas, el contorno de esta era rojo como la primera vez, se sentó en la silla y se quedó unos minutos que después se convertirían en horas, de repente escuchó pasos y Snape apareció, se cruzaron las miradas y el último ladeó la cabeza y esto fue la señal de que era hora de cambiar.

Lupin se levantó y salió tranquilo.

Cuando ya no había nadie más que Harry y Snape este pensó en todo lo que el chico había sufrido, que todos los seres amados que había tenido o a los cuales consideró su familia se habían ido y aunque no era un niño completamente maduro, para su edad así lo parecía.

Harry empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y entreabrió los ojos. Los tenía hinchados como si hubiese llorado por horas.

-Se…-su voz eran un susurro cansado y casi inaudible

-No hable Potter es mejor que descanse-

Snape lo cuidó toda la noche y cuando salio el sol se fue, seria hora de tomar un baño y seguir con un día normal.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio algo blanco y al enfocar mejor supo de quien se trataba, Dumbledore.

-Buen día Harry, me alegra que hayas despertado ya,¿te sientes mejor?-

-Si señor-

-Me alegra, hoy tienes el día libre por que ya son las 10:30, las clases ya han empezado y si quieras puedes irte o quedarte-

Entonces Dumbledore se levantó y al estar en la puerta volteó a ver al azabache y señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche, cuando Harry volteó había tres pergaminos, al regresar su mirada a la puerta Dumbledore ya no estaba, solo sonrió…tomó con curiosidad el primer pergamino que estaba cerrado con un pequeño resorte así que lo retiró y empezó a leer:

_Harry espero que te encuentres mucho mejor, estoy muy preocupado por ti, me gustaría muchísimo que habláramos ¿crees poder? si es así te espero a las 12:00 en mi despacho._

_Lupin_

Miró el reloj y supo que tenía tiempo para tomar un baño y ver a Lupin, de verdad necesitaba hacerlo, se vistió y fue a la torre de Gryffindor, al llegar no observó a su alrededor y se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, bajó y corrió al despacho de Lupin.

TOC TOC TOC (efecto especial jajaja)

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bueno este es el capitulo numero 2, se que no es muy largo pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por favor dejen recomendaciones.**_

_**MoRgAnA-sNaPe**_


	3. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

**CAPITULO 3: ****DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

-Adelante-dijo la voz amigable de Lupin-¡Harry que gusto me da el verte tan mejorado! ¿como te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor-dijo el azabache rascándose la cabeza nervioso

-oye Harry ¿puedo ver algo?-.

El Gryffindor ya sabía a que "algo" se refería y esto era llamado cicatriz y además de todo no había dejado de dolerle del todo pero, no tuvo más opción que ceder.

Se levantó el despeinado cabello, vio que la cicatriz estaba roja pero tenía un pequeño y amoratado contorno antes de lo rojo (no se si me explique pero es el contorno morado antes del contorno rojo)

-Bueno Harry-dijo carraspeando un poco y recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla-creo que las cosas para mi se van poniendo mas en claro y también creo saber que la razón de que tu cicatriz sangre es tu estado de animo-

-¿¡como!?-dijo el chico un tanto turbado y sentándose en una silla frente a Lupin-no entiendo nada-

-mira me explico Harry, cuando anteriormente te dolía la cicatriz era porque el estaba cerca ¿cierto?-el chico asintió- y dime si me equivoco pero cuando tu estabas caminando o estabas en ese pasillo en el que te encontraron, estabas triste o enojado o algún estado de animo que no es normal ¿verdad?

-si-dijo en un susurro

-Ahorra me puedes explicar ¿que paso?-

-si, es que mira cuando estábamos en el lago Herms, Ron y yo, Ginny llegó y empezó a hacerme preguntas y la verdad es que ella no me agrada para nada y además cree que todavía me gusta y que tiene oportunidad de que volvamos a salir pero no, a mi no me gusta ella …-

Se hizo el silencio, Harry supo por la sonrisa de Lupin la pregunta que se aproximaba

-¿Y porque no Harry?-

-No lo se pero estoy seguro de que ella no me gusta-

-ya se-dijo Lupin en tono de burla-te gusta alguien mas-

-(Oh ¡No!)-

-no, bueno si...no es que, no, nadie-

-jajaja ¿Estas completamente seguro?-el chico volteó para todos lados y después dio un suspiro-la verdad es que no-

-No Harry, si no quieres contarme que pasa no digas nada, solo hazlo cuando estés seguro ¿de acuerdo?-

-no por favor déjame contarte, estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo por favor Lupin-

-Esta bien te escucho-auque la verdad ya sabía los sentimientos del chico solo quería comprobarlo.

-Bueno mira tu eres el primero que lo va a saber por que la verdad te considero un gran amigo con el que puedo contar incondicionalmente-

-Y así lo será siempre-

-Gracias pero con esto que viene no creo que opines lo mismo, pero aquí voy...es que me di cuenta es estos últimos días después de todo lo que ha pasado que a….mi

-me gusta Snape-

-Te gusta Snape-

Eso fue dicho por los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE!-dijo el azabache algo mas que sorprendido.

-Si Harry ya lo sabía, me di cuenta de que cuando te dije quienes te cuidaron te sonrojaste y además algunas de sus miradas no son del todo de odio-

-¿y con eso no te alejaras de mí?-

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo ah?-

-Pues porque no es algo normal y además es algo que nadie se espera de mi y que a nadie le va a agradar-

-En que mundo mágico vives, las relaciones de ese tipo son normales y no es como con los muggles que se extrañan y créeme que a mi no me importa y de hecho es algo muy importante para mi ser el primero en saberlo, te agradezco la confianza-

Y sin pensarlo se levanto y abrazó al chico aun cohibido por aquella confesión.

Así siguieron y conversaron de cosas sin mucha importancia como las clases y el hecho de que sería importante el decirle a sus amigos que es lo que le pasa y pedirle perdón a Ginny (aunque yo que Harry no lo haría jeje).

Lupin miró su muñeca y el reloj que había en ella ya era casi hora de ir a comer y sería mejor que Harry lo hiciera así que decidieron salir para el gran comedor parecía que nadie había notado lo del día anterior.

Cuando entró al gran comedor vio directamente a la mesa de los profesores y en ese momento recordó que no había leído los pergaminos y sin pensar las cosas y sin recordar que no había comido nada corrió hasta la torre de Gryffindor y cuando entró a su dormitorio tomó los dos pergaminos que estaban aun en el lugar en el que los había dejado antes de ir a hablar con Lupin y se sentó, no sabía cual tomar, cerró los ojos y estiró la mano.

El pergamino que estaba ahora en su mano estaba cerrado con un punto de cera era solo simple lo abrió

_Potter:_

_Es momento de retomar las clases de Oclummency esto lo hago por petición explicita de Dumbledore así que lo espero en mi despacho a las 8. _

_Snape _

Las manos de Harry sudaban y el corazón parecía latirle muy fuerte, porque esas cosas le pasaban a el ¡porque!, por una parte se sentía emocionado pero pro otra muy nervioso.

Tomó el otro pergamino y este tenía el sello de Hogwarts así que sabía sin leerlo quien era, respiró muy pausado y esta carta no le asustaba para nada:

_Harry:_

_Hoy no pude hablar bien contigo en la enfermería pero me gustaría por favor que lo hiciéramos ya que desde que llegaste y te di la medalla no te has preguntado el porque de su uso, yo creo que si pero de todos modos creo que tendré suficiente tiempo para aclararte todas las dudas que tengas. _

_Me gustaría verte en mi despacho a las 4. _

_Te espero _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Se levantó de la cama y guardó los pergaminos en su baúl todavía tenía tiempo para comer algo e ir a hablar con Dumbledore, ese día era frío así que tomó el suéter que le había regalado la señora Weasley y salió, cuando estaba por los pasillos chocó con Hermione.

-¡Harry! porque saliste así sin comer nada, sabes te tienes que comer algo ,anda vamos , yo venía a buscarte pero ahora si-

Y lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

-Gracias Herms, es solo que había olvidado leer algo muy importante que estaba en la mañana en la mesa de la enfermería-

-¡oh! ya veo, nosotros quisimos ir a verte pero no nos dejaron pasar-

-Retomaré las clases de Oclummency y eso no me agrada-pero con esto recordó lo que había hablado con Lupin y frenó en seco, Hermione se detuvo también.

-Que pasa Harry ¿Porque te detuviste?-

-Necesito que hablemos Herms-

El semblante de la chica cambio y se paro frente al azabache.

-Dime que pasa, ¿algo te preocupa Harry?-

-No-estaban a punto de llegar al gran comedor pero el chico la tomó del brazo y la llevó cerca del campo de quidditch, la castaña solo caminaba sin decir nada, había sido desde que conocía a Harry el silencio mas incomodo que se le había presentado a su lado.

La tomó de la cintura y la sentó en una de las gradas.

-Lo que te voy a decir es algo sumamente importante y no te va a gustar nada, además creo que dejaremos de ser amigos pero para mi es importante que tu lo sepas Herms-

-Harry, estas asustándome-

-No tranquila, es que si no es ahora que estoy decidido a decírtelo no lo haré nunca, entiéndeme es muy difícil-

La castaña lo tomó de las manos.

-Te escucho-

-Es que… a mi, me gusta-

-¿Ginny?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?

-Ese es mi problema, Herms a mi me gusta Snape-

La chica ladeó la cabeza y no dijo nada, se dibujó una sonrisita pequeña en cara de esta, se levantó de la grada y abrazó a Harry.

-Tranquilo, eso no tiene nada de malo Harry y tienes todo mi apoyo en cuanto a eso gracias por decírmelo-los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y esta solo se aferró al cuello del Gryffindor.

Con esto Harry se sentía muy tranquilo ya, una de las personas más importantes en su vida lo sabía.

-Herms-dijo separándola un poco-no le digas a Ron por favor, aun no estoy listo para decírselo ¿si?-

-Si Harry, no te preocupes, sería mejor que se lo dijeras pero si tu no quieres yo no diré nada-

-Gracias-

Después de esto se dirigieron a comer, tenía muy poco tiempo porque tenía que ver a Dumbledore-

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor se sentaron en la mesa de los leones.

-Que hay viejo, ¿porque saliste así?-

-Tenía unos asuntos pendientes pero ya-

Y en ese momento llegó Ginny y se sentó frente de Harry.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?-

-Bien gracias-miró a Hermione, quien al ver la cara de disgusto del azabache dijo rápidamente:

-Harry casi son las cuatro, es mejor que te vayas-

Y con eso fue suficiente para que Harry se levantara rápidamente de la mesa y saliera del gran comedor, dirigiéndose al despacho de Dumbledore.


	4. LA MEDALLA

Bueno este y el capitulo anterior son algo verdaderamente esencial en mi fic así que por favor pongan atención al leerlo.

Opiniones please.

**CAPITULO 4: LA MEDALLA**

Después de que gracias a Hermione pudo escapar de las garras de Ginny, se apresuró a llegar a la gárgola pero había un problema en el que nunca pensó:

-No se me la contraseña-y recargó pesadamente la cabeza en la pared.

-Que hace Potter-

Dio un enorme brinco con el que casi se le sale en corazón.

-Señor, yo…lo que paso..es que yo…pues…-

Pero Snape no lo escuchó, se paró frente a la gárgola y con una voz inaudible pronuncio las palabras que abrieron el camino al despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry tenía la boca abierta.

-Yo que usted cerraría la boca y me apresuraría a entrar-

Era claro que Snape nunca iba a cambiar con el, su tono duro, su cara seria y enojada, pero para el en los últimos días había dejado de serle indiferente, quería pasar la barrera que el hombre puso desde que el chico llegó a Hogwarts.

Una mano blanca tocó a la puerta de madera.

-Adelante-

Al entrar al calido despacho la medalla de Harry emitió unos ligeros toques eléctricos y el color cambió a un verde agua.

-Me agrada que te sientas mejor Harry-Dumbledore

Harry lo miró extrañado.

-Vaya, vaya Severus que te trae por aquí-

-Encontré a Potter sin poder entrar y decidí ayudarlo, además…tengo que decirte algo Albus, no se si tengas tiempo-

-Claro que si Severus, por favor siéntense-dijo el anciano señalando a Harry y a Snape y las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio donde el estaba sentado.

Harry se sentó y dio un suspiro, mientras que Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

-Harry hay algo que necesito aclararte-

-Si-

-Mira, tú sabes que Severus tiene una medalla igual a la tuya-

Harry asintió

-Yo también tengo una y sabes estas dos son las medallas madre, ya que lo que tu sientes lo podrá sentir cualquiera de nosotros, pero obviamente esto va a ser con quien establezcas un lazo más fuerte, ya sea de amistad, comprensión…y en este caso es con Severus ya que desde ahora el es nombrado tu tutor Harry, la profesora McGonagall ya esta informada así que el único que faltaba en saberlo eras tu –

-¡QUE!-

-Harry ya lo he dicho, y creo haber sido bastante claro, no hay cambios así que espero que te vayas adaptando a ello-

-Si señor-

-Bien como decía esta medalla es muy poderosa porque además de poder ver como te sientes esto se reflejará en los colores, es decir no creas que cada color que la medalla emite es solo por que si…no-

-Entonces-Harry

-Todo color esta relacionado con distintos sucesos en la naturaleza:

El verde botella: confusión

El rojo: disgusto

Blanco: impotencia

Verde agua: paz

-Y el Púrpura-dijo deteniéndose un poco en esto y mirándolo sobre sus anteojos de media luna-es amor Harry, amor-

Snape se levantó bruscamente.

Dumbledore y Harry lo miraron.

-Creo que tengo cosas que hacer, así que vendré mas tarde-

-Claro Severus, solo que ese "mas tarde asegúrate que sea pronto, tenemos mucho de que hablar-

Snape solo bufó con desagrado y salió.

-Bien Harry ¿Hay algo más que tengamos que aclarar después de esta leve interrupción?-

-N…o no señor-

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad

-s…i –

-Bueno Harry de verdad gracias pro venir y espero que cuando el nada que tengas que contarme esté más claro me lo hagas saber¿te parece?-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

En ese instante el chico sintió unos toques en el pecho y miró su medalla: Verde Botella.

-Tú eres inteligente y sabrás entender lo que te digo, ahora es mejor que te vayas-

Harry se apresuró a salir, tropezó antes de hacerlo y lo único que escuchó fueron las carcajadas de Dumbledore, pero no volteó, no lo haría.

Decidió entonces buscar a Hermione y a Ron, caminó un largo rato por los pasillos, y se fue a la sala común.

Al entrar los dos estaban sentados como esperándolo.

-Harry, que pasó-

-Viejo que mala cara tienes ¿Porqué?-

-Que…ah, no es solo que retomaré las clases de Occlumency y no me agrada-

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

-A que hora tienes que ir-

-A las 8, pero no quiero Herms-

-Tienes que hacerlo Harry, tú sabes que es pro tu bien y además si no vas te irá peor-

-Si Harry es mejor que vayas, mira no es por hacértela pero son las 7:30 y yo creo que conociendo a Snape si llegas un minuto tarde te dará doble sesión o algo así-

-es verdad, es mejor que me vaya-

El chico se levantó pesadamente y caminó lento.

Quería contar los pasos para que su llegada a la mazmorra fuera mucho mas lenta, pero de cualquier manera cuando lo notó ahí estaba, fuera de aquel lugar en donde estaba el, tenía que calmarse ya que si no el podría notarlo con ver su medalla y si pedía una explicación del porque su nerviosismo, no sabría que contestar.

La puerta frente a el, su mano se hacía tan pesada y no llegaba para poder anunciar que estaba ahí.

Recargó su cabeza en la pared y miró al techo.

-(¡PORQUE NO PUEDO!)-

-Potter pase ya¡Que esta esperando!-dijo Snape con un tono de exaspero.

Harry dio un brinco, no supo cuanto tiempo se había quedado estático así que empujo la puerta un poco y entro mirando el piso.

-Lo único que le agradezco es que haya llegado temprano -dijo este secamente-Creo entonces que Dumbledore ya le informó sobre algo que nos afecta a usted ya mi-

-Si señor-

-Pues le quiero decir que en dado caso de que se me informe de alguna falta de su parte vendrá a cumplir castigos, y óigame bien, conmigo no se juega Potter y advertido está de que lo estoy vigilando-

-Si señor-dijo nuevamente Harry en un susurro

-Bueno si eso es todo entonces empecemos-

Snape se levantó de su silla y Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero entonces un recuerdo amargo le vino a la mente ("_si Snape lograba entrar en su mente vería lo que sentía Harry por el¿ o no?")_

El corazón se le paró un segundo, tenía miedo de que esto pasara, sus manos sudaban y el dolor en el estomago iba en aumento, tenía que concentrarse.

-Que le pasa-

-No…nada es que yo…olvide que…Tenía deberes pendientes-

Snape levantó la ceja y le lanzó una mirada que esta de no haber sido mirada hubiese fulminado a Harry tal como un Avada Kedavra.

-Pues ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlos después-

En ese momento Harry empezó a ver todo nublado y luego frente a el pasaron imágenes del baile de cuarto, del partido de la copa de Quidditch, su padrino, los dementotes y

-¡¡¡No!!!!-

Abrió los ojos y al mirarse estaba en el piso del despacho de Snape, este se encontraba recargado en su escritorio tranquilamente.

-No estuvo del todo mal, pero déjeme recordarle que DEBE de ser mas rápido en cerrar su mente, que si no, no se que tantas cosas pude haber visto-

Al escuchar esto Harry empezó a sudar frío

-(_QUE TANTAS COSAS PUDO HABER VISTO)-_

La preocupación embargaba a Harry y por tanto en los otros intentos de Snape para entrar a su mente fueron inútiles ya que el chico mejoro considerablemente, no se descuidó ni una sola vez, Snape estuvo a punto de felicitarlo pero solo se limitó a asentir en señal de aprobación.

-Eso es todo Potter, puede irse –le dijo Snape a las 9:30

En ese momento Harry caminó a la puerta y al voltear como si tuviese una gran pantalla frente a el empezó a ver las imágenes de las puertas de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy¿su padre? y ¿EL?.

Sacudió bruscamente la cabeza , estaba asustado.

-Porque se queda ahí Potter, que es lo que le pasa-

-no…es nada señor-

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si, comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas , salió del castillo y a la mitad del campo de Quidditch gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones tenían ,no le importó ser escuchado.

QUE HABIA VSITO, QUE ERA ESO, Y LO PEOR DE TODO, POR QUE SNAPE NO LE HABIA NOTADO.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de pensar, estaba hecho un mar de confusión.

De pronto se puso la mano en el pecho y vio la medalla, los ojos del fénix se tornaban en un color blanco, no supo que era pero los toques que emitió hicieron que el azabache la soltara ,supo entonces, que tenía que controlarse ,así que se levantó y empezó a caminar al castillo , no quería saber nada , iría a la torre a descansar y esperar a que el día siguiente tuviera una mejor pinta.

A unos metros de la entrada escuchó

-Que es lo que te pasa Harry ¿porque te sientes así?-

Harry sin dudar un segundo volteo a donde estaba en sonido de la voz con la varita en la mano lista para atacar.

-¿Quien eres?-

-¡Por favor! bueno bueno, tu siempre tan iluso-

-QUE DE…-

-Cuida tus palabras-

Caminó un poco mas tratando de ver a la persona o a sombra de donde provenía la voz y en un descuido de reojo pudo ver que la medalla no había cambiado en color blanco de los ojos de fénix y empezó a arderle la cicatriz

Eso significaba que:

-Así es Harry, que gusto volver a verte-

-Voldemort¡que es lo que quieres?-

-Vamos Harry, porque la agresividad¿que modales son esos?-

-Que es lo que quieres-

-Bueno te lo diré sin rodeos...quiero tu medalla-

En ese momento empezó a ver distintas imágenes y supo que había entrado en su mente.

-¡no!-dijo rápidamente y cerró su mente.

-JAJAJA, veo que tu querido Snape hizo un buen trabajo ¿o es que me equivoco?-

El terror invadió a Harry.

-¿En?-

-En que el traidor ese te asesora y te enseña cosas muy útiles que te hacen crecer día a día y algunas de las cosas tienen efecto como eso que estas haciendo ahora de cerrar tu mente…pero tranquilo Harry que ya se todo lo que tenia que saber , no te canses-

-De que esta hablando, y no, jamás le daré mi medalla-

-Mira, se que no confías en mi pero hagamos algo , yo también te asesoraré y al fin de tu curso te darás cuenta de que serás de verdad un mago y entrenarás como tal y no serás una hadita y si no es así si tu no logras serlo me darás la medalla -

Harry apretó los puños.

-Piénsalo-

-Y tú que ganas con enseñarme cosas además de mi medalla-

-Muy buena pregunta, pero creo que eso lo notaras tu con el tiempo y prepárate que pronto enviaré por mi respuesta-

Y sin decir más desapareció.

El chico decidió entrar y al caminar por los pasillos supo que era muy tarde por que nadie estaba ya ahí …tendría problemas si alguien notaba que estaba fuera de la torre y entonces como si lo hubiere invocado encontró en su paso a la sra. Norris y por consecuencia a Filch.

-Que es lo que hace aquí-

-Yo lo que paso fue que… yo-

-Estaba en un castigo conmigo-

Al escuchar esa voz el corazón se le fue a los pies

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno esto fue lo que logré espero les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto.


	5. ENCUENTRO A MEDIA NOCHE

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE , LES PIDO PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR EN TANTO TIEMPO PERO NO HYABIA MUCHO TIEMPO , PROMETO REGRESAR SEGUIDO

CAPI 5-UN ENCUENTRO INOPORTUNO

-Estaba en castigo conmigo Filch-dijo Lupin

-¡OH! Disculpe profesor es solo que pues usted mejor que yo sabe que Potter siempre se mete en problemas y pensé que…-

-No , eso es todo, gracias-miro a Harry y este no pudo reconocer que era lo que en verdad quería hacerle entender esa mirada que aun no conocía de Lupin-espero verte mañana, buenas noches-y diciendo esto solo se marchó.

Al dia siguiente Harry se lavantó temprano y corrió al gran comedor en busca de Lupin en verdad el sueño y el no se llevaban y en esa noche habian peleado de manera casi definitiva así que era mejor aclarar las cosas con quien, en ese momento, era una persona de gran ayuda.

No aparecia ,era raro ,era casi hora de marcharse y justo en aquel instante la figura negra que en esos odias perturbaba al chico hizo su entrada. La medalla lo sorprendió haciendolo saltar,la miro con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes-Verde botella-

Con esto salio del gran comedor sin percatarse de que era seguido por unos ojos negros que habian notado su confusión al tener la medalla madre. Dumbledore sonreía

Harry caminó por los pasillos buscando a Lupin y al estar en la entrada de su salón toco la puerta esperando respuestas, la cual no llegó.Una vez mas insistió pero nada.

Decidió entonces sentarse en el suelo y por si Lupin llegaba tarde y no tenpia oportunidad de hablar con el le dejaria una nota.

"LAMENTO MUCXHO LO QUE PASO SOLO N..."

-¿Harry?-

-Lupin-

-Que pasa que haces en el suelo-

-Necesito hablarte-dijo este con un tono extraño en la voz

-Oh,claro , si ven pasa –

Al estar dentro del aula Harry por primera vez se sintió incomodo al estar en conmañia de Lupin.

-Y bien Harry , que querias decirme-

-Pues veras…yo quiero darte las gracias por lo de ayer y-

-No , no me des las gracias lo hice pro que casualmente pasaba por ahí,tenia hambre , iria por algo pero al verte sabia que eso no andaba bien y menos con Filch asi que decidí intervenir pero-dijo mirándolo a los ojos de una manera tan especial que Harry sintió escalofrío-quiero una explicación, quiero la verdad-

-Si , lo que paso fue que …-el chico le contó casi todo a Lupin ,casi todo por que omitió la parte en la que Voldemort dijo a Harry que lo entrenaría , todo lo demás era sabido.

-Vaya , no lo imaginé, pero gracias pro contarme, ahora es mejor que vayas a tu clase-

-Tengo clase contigo-y fue en aquel momento cuando los estudiantes empezaron a entrar así que Harry tomó asiento esperando a Ron y Hermione.

Por la noche las cosas no marchaban bien , su tutor era duro y muy exigente , no hizo comentario alguno sobre la medalla o sobre el pero al salir de mas mazmorras dijo a Harry

-Potter me gustaría que me vieras como un amigo , yo se que es difícil para ti verme como eso pero te pido que lo intentes ,creo que esto nos beneficiaria a ambos no lo crees asi?-

-Si señor-

-Y empecemos por llamarnos por nuestro nombre cuando estemos asi quieres?-

-Entendido-

Harry y Snape empezarona llevar una relacion que jamas estuvo en cabeza de ninguno,hablaban de cosas sin importancia, musica,magos y a veces de su vida, era extraño todo esto nuevo en vida de ambos peor a ninguno disgustaba y fue asi como la relacion se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte dia a dia,platicaban horas enteras ,a veces olvidaban el tiempo,fue un dia de aquellos cuando Harry vio que eran mas de las 12:00 p.m. y se fue al dormitorio.

Al llegar ahí vio el dosel de su cama corrido como si alguien mas descansara.

-RON , QUE HACES AQUÍ-

El pelirrojo estaba sentado esperando a su amigo pero con una cara de disgusto que pocas veces se veia en este .

-SERA QUE ESTOY ESPERANDOTE-

-oh, claro estoy aquí , bien-

-oh claro?eso es todo , Harry tu sabes lo que Dumbledore nos dijo sobre tu salud , nos advirtió sobre algunas cosas y nos pidio que cuidásemos de ti-

-Si gracias solo estaba con Snape-

-SOLO…VAYA-

-Oigan!podrian dejarme dormir , lo intento-Seamus

-SI,es mejor salir Ron , asi podre explicarte algunas cosas que desde hace tiempo debi hacer, vienes?-

Había llegado el momento de decirle a Ron lo que sentía por Snape y que era en este momento cuando lo estaba conociendo mejor cuando mas atraído se sentía por el mago, que nunca pensó llevarse con el de esa manera, pero tenia miedo de que su amigo no lo tomara como el esperaba.

Tomaron su capa invisible y subieron al séptimo piso.

Imagino un lugar tranquilo para hablar y entraron sentandose en un espacio tranquilo.

-Biewn , ahora que es lo que necesitas explicarme-

-Bueno Ron solo no se como empezar , quizá te molestes por no ser el primero en saberlo pero me ha llevado tiempo asimilarlo y ahora cuando se que es verdad lo que siento necesito que tu tambien lo sepas.-

-Me asustas, quepasa-

-Es sobre amor –

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA viejo crees que me voy a enojar pro que te gusta mi hermana?-

-no , eso no , no es así, no tienes idea de que hablas-

Ron lo miró extrañado.

-Entonces que es-

-es que a mi…a mi-

-QUE-

-Me gusta Snape-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

AL FIN REGRESE DISCULPENME PORFAVOR AHORA SI ES PARA ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO QU EPUEDA

DIGANME QUE LES PARECE


	6. OJOS NEGROS

-¡QUE!-

-Ron escúchame mira tengo que…-

-NO CALLATE, NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS NADA TODO ESTA CLARO Y SABES QUE HAS LO QUE QUIERAS-

Y diciendo esto el pelirrojo partió dando un portazo.

Harry se sintió confundido por el hecho de que su mejor amigo lo hubiese tomado así y que ni siquiera hubiese querido escucharlo.

Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido encerrado en sus pensamientos.

-AYUDA, AYUDA….NOOO NOOO-

Escucho la voz de Ron gritar desesperadamente, bajo corriendo y siguió los gritos hasta donde estaba el baño que años atrás había sido su entrada a la cámara secreto.

-Ahora, tu tiempo y el de tus amigos se acabó-

-NO NO NO PORFAVOR NOOO-

-AVADA KEDAVRA-

Harry alcanzo a ver el destello de luz verde y un grito desesperado salio de su boca.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Despertó con un sobresalto, estaba sudando y seguía ahí en donde no sabía si minutos u horas antes había tenido una discusión con Ron.

Sin pensarlo unos instantes más tomó la capa y corrió hacia el lugar de su sueño.

Corrió tropezando unas cuantas veces, el ruido de sus zapatos se escuchaba diez veces más de lo que en realidad era.

Llego, sus zapatos derraparon un poco, el suelo estaba mojado.

Buscó sin encontrar rastro alguno de alguna pelea, destrozo…nada.

Se acerco un poco y lavo su rostro, se vio al espejo.

-Que esta pasándome-

-¿Algún problema?-

Dio un brinco y al voltear a su lado izquierdo vio a Snape parado frente a el con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-No señor es solo que no podía dormir y baje-

-Potter no trates de engañarme, si eso te hubiera pasado de verdad la medalla no habría indicado nada que me hubiera despertado-

-Es solo que tuve pesadillas-

Los ojos negros y los verdes se miraron casi son parpadear.

-Es mejor que regresas a tu torre –

-Si-

Harry llevaba la capa en la mano y Snape lo notó solo quiso darle mas tiempo al chico para sin que el se lo pidiese pudiera contarle las cosas que tenia ocultas.

El chico se quedó parado en la puerta y el profesor tras el , se giró.

-Buenas noches profesor-

-Buenas noches Potter-

Y Diciendo esto en ojinegro caminó en dirección opuesta a la torre, cuando desapareció Harry sintió unos la medalla vibrar, la tomo entres sus manos.

-¿PURPURA?-

Las manos le sudaban y un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, no sabia que significaba todo esto, el estomago lo sintió diferente y solo pudo caminar despacio a la torre en donde al entrar en la habitación encontró a Ron durmiendo, se acercó a el.

-Como me hubiera gustado que lo tomaras de distinta manera-

Y diciendo esto se dispuso a recostarse en su cama, supo que no podría conciliar el sueño así que solamente miró al techo y esperó a que amaneciera.

Cuando es cielo empezó a aclarase decidió que seria tiempo de empezar a prepararse.

Tomó un baño y se fue al gran comedor, necesitaba en verdad contarle lo sucedido a alguien y ese alguien llamado Lupin podría escucharlo.

Miró a todos lado s y ahí estaba. Corrió tras el y lo toco en el hombro.

-Que tal Harry como estas?¿como va todo?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-oh, veo entonces que no muy bien, ok vamos a mi despacho quieres?-

-si-

Empezaron a caminar pero no notaron que unos ojos negros habían presenciado esta escena

Al llegar Harry y lupin se sentaron en una pequeña mesita, el hombre miró a los ojos al chico.

-Veo que ya hablaste con Ron o me equivoco-

-Como lo sabes-

-Eso es algo sin importancia , solo dime si estoy en lo cierto-

-pues si y es precisamente de eso de lo que vengo a hablarte –

-Vaya , o sea que por lo que veo las cosas no salieron nada bien-

-Pues no en realidad, todo lo contrario , Ron ni siquiera quiso escucharme todo lo que tenia que decirle-

-Mira Harry yo creo que debes de esperar un poco y tratar de hablar mejor con el cuando creas que ha pasado el tiempo oportuno y que lo a asimilado-

Pues si pero ahora que hago-

-Solo seguir con lo que haces , el como tu amigo debe de entenderte-

El chico solo suspiró.

-Oye también he visto que Severus y tu tiene una mejor relación-

-Si , es una buena persona es muy agradable , al contrario d elo que pense , el que sea mi tutor no me desagrada-

El licántropo rió.

-que pasa-

-no , solo nada-

Los ojos de Harry lo analizaron, haciendo muecas divertidas.

-Y por que no hablas con el respecto a lo que sientes-

-Y como que le diría "PROFESOR EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS EN LOS QUE LO HE PODIDO CONOCER MEJOR Y AUNADO A LO QUE ANTES SENTIA POR USTED ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ME ATRAE Y DE QUE LO QUIERO",por favor Lupin que –

Una mano se poso en su hombro.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y vio a Lupin asentir.

HOLA DE NUEVOOO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPI EN DONDE ALGUNAS COSAS EMPIEZAN A TOMAR RUMBO…REVIEWS PORFIS


	7. ENFERMERIA DESPUES DEL LAGO

**CAPITULO 7-****ENFERMERIA DESPUES DEL LAGO**

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Lupin Harry deseó con todo el corazón matarle, que dejara de sonreír eso le causaba una molestia infinita .

-Me permites hablar con Potter un momento?-

-oh! claro …-

Y Harry entendió que debía de levantarse, así que tomando todo el valor del mundo así lo hizo , los pies parecían unos pesados costales con piedras que le impedían hacerlo.

-Se encuentra bien Potter?-

-…yo , eh si , claro-

-Acompáñeme entonces-dijo utilizando el habitual tono sarcástico

El chico miró todo el tiempo el suelo, esperando que en cualquier momento este que abriera y se lo tragara, seria un poco mas fácil que vivir lo de ese instante.

Sin saber en que momento llegaron a sentarse frente al lago , era un día poco usual , era lógico que Harry no entraría a clases ese día o por lo menos no a las de la mañana.

-Potter-

No obtuvo respuesta, el chico no le miraba.

-Harry-

El chico volteó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, estaba listo para escuchar todo lo que tenia que decirle.

-Fue inevitable escuchar tu conversación con Lupin-se aclaró la garganta

Los ojos verdes de Harry se detuvieron bruscamente el los negros.

-temo decirte que estas confundiendo un poco las cosas Harry, se que te sientes bien estando acompañado y que en estos últimos días o meses quizá hemos estamos un poco mas unidos pero te pediría que pensaras bien en todo eso que le dijiste a Lupin-

-Es que en verdad ya lo pensé-

Snape estaba empezando a irritarse con esta situación tan incomoda.

-No Potter-estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que tal vez podría arrepentirse pero decidió hacerlo para bien de chico-soy solo su profesor mientras estemos en el colegio y tu tutor también en cuanto a permisos se trate y le pediría que me diera mi lugar así que si no le molesta-y diciendo esto se levantó y se marchó sin despedirse del chico.

Harry sintió su corazón hecho pedazos no sabía que era lo peor aquel rechazo o lo que se avecinaba ya que empezó a sentirse mareado, la medalla emitió toques.

-Noo…oo por favor, no ahora-

Tomó la medalla con manos temblorosas y cada vez el dolor de cabeza hacia que pudiera ver menos.

Los ojos se le cerraron el intentó levantarse del lugar, lo obtuvo con mucha dificultad, empezó a querer caminar pero sintió la cabeza estallar.

-Noo..oo –

Empezó a sentir la cabeza muy caliente y algo húmedo, olía a sangre, posó su mano en la cicatriz en forma de rayo y si lo sabía era sangre.

-Por que ….-hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para no derrumbarse

Una luz blanca lo cegó completamente y muy a lo lejos escuchó su nombre.

Snape se detuvo a ver al chico pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal , sabía esto por que se tambaleaba como si hubiese bebido y al ver su rostro se impresionó, la cantidad de sangre era impactante , la medalla le quemaba el pecho y sin verla corrió desesperadamente hasta donde estaba Harry.

Lo tomó en brazos y corrió hacia dentro del castillo.

Cuando iba por un pasillo se encontró a Lupin saliendo del aula de DCAO

-¡SEVERUS QUE TIENE!-dijo alcanzándolo, Lupin trotaba que que Snape iba bastante rápido

Snape no solo no le contestó si no que apretó mas el paso y al llegar a la enfermería lo depositó en una cama .

Poppy vio al chico, negó con la cabeza.

-Por Merlín, si que esta grave, salgan de aquí , fuera fuera!!!-

-Que pasó Severus, por que Harry esta así, esta vez a sido la peor-

Y si que tenía razón que ya que nunca se le había visto tan mal depuse de haber regresado a clases.

-Solo de dije lo que sentía-

Lupin lo miró sin entender

-Perdón solo no comprendo-

-Le dije que me diera mi lugar que estaba confundiendo las cosas que no…-

El licántropo negaba con la cabeza

-¡QUE!-

-No sabes en verdad como te quiere ese niño y cuando te necesita no le hagas esto Severus, tu también lo necesitas sabes que esto se iba a dar que te tenia que decir sus sentimientos o que no me digas que en las clases de Occlumency no lo notaste, por que te engañas y lo lastimas –

-Tu sabes que lo hago por que el me preocupa, por que soy un mortifago y en cualquier momento Voldemort puede matarme, no quiero que el sufra-

-Lo haces sufrir más con esto-

El silencio los invadió.

Snape se sentó en el suelo y Lupin permaneció de pie.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron ahí, era la hora de la comida pero aunque lo sabia ninguno de los dos fue capaz de moverse.

Cada minuto que pasaba y la puerta no se abría era un poco mas de peso en la espalda del profesor de pociones, la agonía lo invadió.

Una figura con barba blanca caminaba hacia ellos, Snape se puso de pie.

-Que tiene Harry-

-No lo sabemos lo traje aquí desde la mañana por que tuvo una recaída y no se sabe nada-

Lupin y Dumbledore se miraron.

La puerta de la enfermería por fin se abrió, Poppy tenia las manos llenas de sangre.

-El chico esta estable, quiere ver a Lupin-

Lupin corrió a ver al chico mientras que Dumbledore y Snape se quedaron afuera esperando.

-Tu sabes, Severus que puso así al chico?-

-No Albus, no lo se-dijo usando un tono totalmente cortante

-Tu estabas con el cuando ocurrió-

-si-

-Entonces debes de tener una idea-

Snape volteó con los ojos rojos con lágrimas pero sin derramar una sola.

-¡Si yo estaba con el! y sabes en este momento no tengo ganas de recordar que fue lo que ocurrió , fueron demasiadas horas aquí afuera esperando a ver que pasaba , me interesa hablar con el si no te molesta-

Albus Dumbledore jamás había visto tanta confusión en el rostro de ese hombre, jamás, tuvo ganas de posar su mano en el hombro de este pero no lo hizo, solo guardo silencio.

Snape no pudo más y entró aun sin permiso de Poppy.

Cuando el chico vio los ojos negro que le habían causado tanto dolor volteo la cara.

-Harry como te sientes?-

No obtuvo respuesta

Miró a Lupin y este solo desvió su mirada.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, se acercó un poco mas con la esperanza de que el chico le respondiera.

-Harry como te sientes?-

El chico volteó con los ojos inyectados de enojo y casi gritando dijo

-Le recuerdo profesor que estamos en la escuela que debe de darme mi lugar-eso sonó totalmente a reproche, Snape sintió un frío que lo recorrió desde los pies.

-Harry no es momento de que te alteres, recuerda lo que dijo Poppy-Lupin

-Bien entonces le pido que se vaya-dijo dirigiéndose a Snape

El ojinegro no podía creer que esto estaba ocurriendo, no quería contestarle y ahora que se fuera? que seguí que la marca tenebrosa le quemara el brazo y que el señor tenebroso de diera una sesión de Cruciatus?

Snape no se movió un milímetro.

-No me hagas esto Harry-

-HACERTE QUE-la voz del chico se tornaba cada vez mas fría

-Harry los dejo para que hablen- y diciendo esto Lupin se levanto y se fue

Snape tomo en lugar del licántropo.

Harry no lo miraba.

-Tienes que entender que esto no puede ser, yo…-

-QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER, QUE DIMELO-

-Que soy un mortifago y que en cualquier momento me puedo morir que no quiero que sufras, eso quieres escuchar?-

-Yo también me puedo morir en cualquier momento-

Snape descansó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Son situaciones completamente distintas, entiéndeme-

-No el que debería de entender un poco las cosas deberías de ser tu, por favor vete, déjame en paz si eso que me dices es solamente por lo que vienes-

-No me voy amover de aquí Harry-

-Preferiría que lo hicieras- dijo tapándose la cara con los brazos

Snape sin saber bien lo que hacia se sentó en la cama y retiró los brazos del chico de su cara y acortó las distancia que había entre ellos.


	8. CORAZON PALPITANTE

Capitulo 8

Harry abrió los ojos y encontró la habitación vacía y oscura, no había nadie ahí más que el, no supo si lo que había pasado había sido o no un sueño, ya que como bien se dice los sueños son nuestros mas grandes deseos o nuestros mas grandes sueños.

Salió de la enfermería a las pocas horas, en realidad el paso del tiempo era algo que desde el nuevo curso escolar pasaba o muy rápido o muy lento. Supo por unos estudiantes de primero que era hora de la cena así que fue al gran comedor, muchas miradas se dirigieron a el cuando entró, miró al frente y vio a un Snape extrañado de verlo ahí y a un muy sonriente Lupin.

Hermione se acercó a saludarlo y le dio un gran abrazo que era lo que en ese momento el chico necesitaba más que cualquier cosa, detrás de ella estaba Ron.

El pelirrojo se acercó al azabache lo miró fijamente y también lo abrazó.

Parecía que las cosas habían dejado de girar de manera opuesta como en los últimos días.

-Perdón-Ron

Harry lo miró sonriente

-No pasó nada, mejor vamos a olvidar esa parte ¿quieres?-

La cena transcurrió de manera normal. Harry miraba de reojo unas cuantas veces a Snape pero el parecía estar muy bien y el chico empezó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, empezó a contemplar esa idea mas que cualquier otra.

Una lechuza lo interrumpió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se posó frente a el trayendo consigo un pergamino de color rojo. Este al parecer era una carta de amor, el color era hermoso.

La tomó emocionado y al dar la vuelta la sonrisa se le borró. La marca tenebrosa sellaba el documento.

Desde la mesa de profesores Snape observaba cuidadoso, Dumbledore se había levantado de su lugar y antes de que Harry pudiera respirar sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Harry a mi despacho pro favor-

El chico sintió un vacío en el estómago pero no pudo más que obedecer.

Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra Dumbledore lo miró.

-Pensé en esperarte ya que no sabes la contraseña-

El chico asintió nervioso.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cálido despacho. La medalla de Harry tomó un color verde agua y Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor-

-Co..como?-

-Tu medalla Harry, en fin, tenemos que hablar de algunos puntos importantes que talvez me hubiese gustado aclararte antes pero por distintas razones no he podido-

En ese momento frente al chico empezó a pasar una película como cuando estaba con Snape, parecía de años atrás de varios años siendo sincero, Dumbledore parecía más joven, el chico movió la cabeza.

-¿Harry ya has terminado?-

-¿Terminado?-

-Bueno por lo que veo no sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, ni lo que acabas de hacer pero me parece bien por que así puedo ir más directo y no tratar de averiguar las cosas-

El chico parecía mas confundido que de costumbre.

-Lo que pasa es que una de las cosas que compartes con Tom es el hecho de poder leer la mente sin que otro lo note, lo contrario de lo que pasa con la Oclummency, además de que solamente magos con alto poder pueden darse cuenta de esto-

-y usted puede notarlo-

-asi es Harry , tu por ejemplo puedes leer la mente pero no percibes cuando lo hacen contigo como yo lo hago en este momento-

El chico dio un brinco y cerró su mente, Dumbledore rió.

-Tranquilo Harry no te haré daño y además no sirve de nada, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa con tu pergamino nuevo? acaso es una carta de amor?-

-Pues….yo-

-Solo me gustaría que tuvieras cuidado porque por lo que vi puede ser un tanto peligroso-

Harry tenía cara de terror.

-Tom no se dará por vencido hasta obtener lo que quiere-

-Usted como…-

-Lo acabo de ver-dijo sonriente

-Señor,¿puedo preguntarle algo'-

El anciano asintió como si lo esperara.

-Como podré controlar lo que me pasa y como puedo darme cuenta de que me leen la mente si no puedo sentirlo-

-Tranquilo Harry eso es algo que solo el tiempo te enseñará a hacer, solo requiere de algo de tiempo-

Después de lo ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore Harry se sentía nervioso.

Otro pensamiento que lo invadía era el hechote que Snape no recordara nada de lo que paso el día que terminó en la enfermería.

-¡OUCH!-chocó con alguien

Vio algo negro, un olor especial y tan familiar, aun no sabía que era pero lo agradaba.

-Disculpe-dio separándose un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas, quería decirle algo respecto al beso y a que no recordaba nada de lo demás-

-Váyase Potter-

En ese momento sintió toques y un dolor intenso en el corazón se apoderó de el, una mano fuerte le sostenía el brazo.

-Vamos Potter, no me hagas esto, no ahora que todo va tan bien-

El dolor desapareció instantáneo.

Harry miró a Snape fijamente, ya que no sabía que había sido eso y porque el cambio tan repentino.

-Dime que estas bien-

El chico asintió.

-¡HARRY!-

Volteó a su derecha y vio a Lupin caminar de manera apresurada hacia el.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada Remus, Potter ya está bien-

El licántropo lo miró con desconfianza.

-Ven conmigo Harry, vamos a mi despacho-

Se voltearon dejando a Snape solo pero fue en un momento en el que Lupin regresó.

-Harry adelántate quieres, yo voy enseguida-

-Si está bien-

Mientras el chico caminaba Lupin se acercó a Snape y lo tomó del brazo.

-Ya basta de todo esto ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que lo lastimas?-

-¡de que diablos hablas!-

-Tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero así que si no le vas a decir nada aléjate de el-

------------------------En el despacho de Lupin----------------------------------------------

-Harry-

-Hola-

-Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor, vi como te tambaleabas y como Snape te sostenía-

-si, yo caminaba por el pasillo y de repente choqué con el y después me sentí mareado y me empezó a doler aquí-dijo tocándose el corazón.

-Mira Harry hay algo que debes saber, yo se que Dumbledore me matará por esto pero es lo mejor, al menos a mi parecer. Alguna vez te has intentado quitar la medalla?-

-No, porque-

-Pues no podrás porque ese es un objeto muy tuyo algo que se une a ti y a los sentimientos que tienes, todos los sentimientos están guardados ahí, no te la podrás quitar a menos de que estés con la persona con las que establezcas un lazo muy fuerte o solamente que el lo intente, solo así saldrá de otro modo nada-

El chico tenía la boca abierta.

-ahora también hay una pare mala de todo esto y es que tanto tu como esta persona con la que establezcas el lazo ocultan sentimientos entre ustedes dos podrían causarse daño, ahora entiendes ese malestar, entiendes por que te sientes mal? Porque el lo está ocultando Harry-


End file.
